villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Russian Ultranationalists
The Russian Ultranationalists, also simply known as the Ultranationalists, are the main antagonistic faction group of the Call of Duty franchise's original Modern Warfare sub-series. They appear as the main antagonists in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (as well as the 2016 remaster of the same name), while being the secondary antagonistic faction in both of the sequels. In Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3, the party was splintered into two factions, with one being the Inner Circle and the other led by Boris Vorshevsky that would eventually invade the U.S. and Europe. They are a revolutionary political party and armed paramilitary force based in Russia, which aims to bring the country back to the days of Soviet Union, believing that its current government do not have the country's citizens at their best interests. History Foundation During the late 20th century, Imran Zakhaev became delusioned by the belief that Russia's government no longer had Russian citizens' best interests at heart, instead siding with the Western Civilization's interests both philosophically and economically, and then perceived this to be both destroying and weakening the country's state. Following an ideologue out a sense of national pride that worships the Soviet Union, Zakhaev founded the Ultranationalist Party to achieve his goals through the acts of fascism and communism and also gained a large number of Russians who believed in his cause, including his own son Victor During this crusade for national liberation, the Ultranationalists performed several criminal activities to fund their operations, including human trafficking, drug trafficking, hijackings, arms dealings and kidnappings. In 1996, Zakhaev led an arms dealing in Pripyat, Ukraine, which has been hazardous since the reactor explosion and used to smuggle nuclear materials. During the meeting, Zakhaev was nearly assassinated by Lieutenant John Price and Captain MacMillan. Although he lost his left arm, he was saved from blood loss by Vladimir Makarov and his best friend Yuri, and rewarded them both with power. He then continued to run the party while the intelligence community thought him dead. Over the years, the Ultranationalists' influence extended oversees to other parts of the world, including South America and the Middle East due to bearing mutual hatred towards Western Civilization. While their greatest influence appears to be in the former Soviet states in the Caucasus Mountains and Central Asia, they present a clear threat to the Russian state and have designs on taking over the rest of the former Soviet Union. Events of the Games During the events of CoD4: Modern Warfare, Zakhaev begins aiding OpFor leader Khaled Al-Asad with his coup in the Middle East, which includes shipping in nuclear materials for assist. During this, S.A.S.'s Bravo Team is sent into Russia to rescue "Nikolai", who was their informant in the Ultranationalist party. After Makarov detonated a nuclear bomb that killed 30,000 U.S. Marines as well as countless OpFor militants, the Ultranationalists started "protecting" Al-Asad when he was in his Azerbaijani safehouse by mercilessly killing the nearby villagers. After Al-Asad was finally caught and executed for his crimes, Ultranationalists were then sent to claim him while fighting Bravo Team. After Zakhaev's son committed suicide when cornered, Zakhaev himself led the Ultranationalists to launch missiles at the United States, but this was prevented. During a final confrontation on a bridge, Zakhaev was shot dead by S.A.S. operative "Soap" MacTavish when executing members of the Bravo Team. After Zakhaev's death, the part faced a leadership struggle, particularly between Makarov and Boris Vorshevsky. Within the next five years afterwards, the Ultranationalist party wins the civil war and gains power over Russia. Vorshevsky becomes President but was more benevolent than Zakhaev and had Makarov and his loyal men excommunicated due to being to violent and ambitious. Therefore, Makarov founds the Inner Circle and begins a vendetta against the Russian Government for betraying him and the Western Civilization for killing Zakhaev. During the events of Modern Warfare 2, the Russians cracked into a downed A.C.S. module, allowing them access into America without being detected. Makarov then leads a massacre on Zakhaev International Airport and, thanks to General Shepherd's secret machinations, kills undercover C.I.A. operative Joseph Allen to frame America for the incident and start World War III. Using info gained from the A.C.S. module, the Ultranationalists then sent the Russian Army to invade the country and kill every American they come across to avenge the massacre victims. Knowing that America was losing, Captain John Price launches a missile to detonate over the country and trigger an E.M.P. to give them an advantage. As a result, the Russians were driven back from Washington D.C., thus turning the tide on the invasion. During Modern Warfare 3, the Russians are forced out of America after attempting to take New York City. Makarov plans to have Russia conquer Europe, and so he kidnaps Vorshevsky, who was one his way to negotiate a peace treaty. Makarov then takes full control of the country's army and after setting off gas attacks across Europe, he has them invade the continent for a takeover. He then has Vorshevsky's daughter Alena kidnapped so he can claim the nuclear codes to destroy Europe for conquering. However, Vorshevsky and Alena are rescued by Task Force 141 and Delta Force before that could happen, forcing Makarov and his Inner Circle on the run. Vorshevsky then makes peace between Russia and the United States, ultimately ending World War III. Makarov was later finally killed by Captain John Price in January, 2017, thus ending his terrorist faction once and for all. The Ultranationalist government then made peace with the Loyalists and formed an Ultranationalist-Loyalist government. 2019 Reboot The Ultranationalists are mentioned in the 2019 video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, the reboot of the Modern Warfare sub-series. Imran and Victor Zakhaev are revealed to be members, who are fans of Hadir Karim and therefore want to break him out custody. Members Leaders *Imran Zakhaev - Founder and leader (Deceased) *Vladimir Makarov - Second-in-command, later de-facto leader (Excommunicated; deceased) *Boris Vorshevsky - De-facto leader Operatives *Victor Zakhaev - Field commander, Imran Zakhaev's son (Deceased) *Yuri - Militant, Makarov's right-hand (Excommunicated; defected to Loyalists; deceased) *"Nikolai" - Militant (S.A.S. informant; defected to Loyalists) *Sasha - Militant (Deceased) *Viktor - Militant (Deceased) *Yura - Militant (Deceased) *Sergey - Militant (Deceased) *Numerous other militants Allies *Khaled Al-Asad - Founder and leader of OpFor (Deceased) External links *Ultranationalists - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation pl:Ultranacjonaliści Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Mongers Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Jingoists Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:Imperialists Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heretics Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fanatics Category:Provoker Category:Extremists